minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Jagapup/Mcsm-Order of the wiki-Chapter 1-Episode 3
( Hey guys, before we start the episode I just want to announce the people who are going to be in my group for the New Order of the Wiki. 1. Order 2. Domitron 3. Poli 4. Charles 5. Rygor 6. Jake 7. Betty 8. Peaceful Kingdom 9. Jessefan 10. ??? 11. ??? 12.??? You guys already know who the last three members are. 13. Gabriel 14. Soren 15. Cassie Rose However the group name is still being determined, so you guys can still make suggestions 4 the group name if u wish. And don't worry if I didn't pick u to be part of the group. We'll be bumping into each other every once in a while in the series. Hope u enjoy today's episode! :-) ------------------------------------------ One month later after the wiki was crowned Now that Jagapup and the rest of the Wiki where the new Order of the wiki, they had built a huge temple right next to the New Order of the stone's. There was different sections for each of the different groups in the wiki. Jagapup was heading out of her groups section of the temple, and out into Beacon Town to do her daily patrol. Nearby she saw Stacy coming this way, and it appears that she was looking for something. " Wink! Come on boy! I have a nice tasty bone for you! Wink?! Hey Jagapup"said Stacy " Hello Stacy, how's it going?"asked Jagapup cheerly " Not good I'm afraid"said Stacy " My puppy Wink is gone, and I've looked just about everywhere. I even looked in the Nether" " In the nether?"asked Jagapup " Yeah, he likes going to the Nether."said Stacy " Don't ask why, cause I don't know either. And for such a cute little puppy, Wink can get into all kinds of trouble" " Don't worry Stacy, I'll help you look for him "said Jagapup " Thanks Jagapup"said Stacy smiled Jagapup went back up to her group's section of the temple and went to go get her team. " Hey guys, we've got a run away pup that needs finding"said Jagapup coming in through the door " Ooo, is it dangerous puppy ?"asked Rygor " Um....no"said Jagapup " Then what's the fun in that. We need something much more exciting for an adventure than just a lost puppy"said Rygor " Aww come on Rygor, Stacy is going to be so worried if we don't find Wink soon"said Jagapup " Stacy?"asked Cassie " Yeah, she's been looking for Wink everywhere "said Jagapup Cassie thought for a moment. She knew the wiki, Harper, the new and old Order forgave her for her past, but Stacy would be another story. She was one of the survivors of her murdering, and knowing her.......Stacy would probably rub the topic of her past into her face as soon as she saw her. However, when she and the rest of the gang find Wink, maybe that will be enough to reedem herself to Stacy, and she'll forgive her. " Then we'd better get to finding Wink, the sooner the better.........I don't want him to get into any trouble"said Cassie " We can sniff out Wink's scent and track him down"said Chocolate "And somebody can ride Fireball to look for Wink up above"said Charles " Good thinking you two"said Jagapup smiling " Let's find that pup" So Jaga and the group headed outside to start looking for Wink. Gabriel saddle up on Fireball, and rode off into the sky. Everyone splits up into small groups, and spreads out to look. Jessefan had planned ahead and got dogtreats, hoping that Wink would come for one. " I've got Wink's scent"said Wildstyle " This way!" Chocolate,Herotay,and Wildstyle followed Wink's scent, while the rest of the group followed the three dogs. They tracked Wink down all the way to Champion City, and to Stella's puppy kennel. " Uh, I think you had the wrong scent pups"said Jagapup " No way, our noses are never wrong, and they're not gonna be now"said Herotay sniffing about " Hey guys, have you seen a little pup around. He's grayish-white, small, red collar, and really likes the nether." said Wildstyle to the other puppies " Woof Arff Yip Yip Yip"barked the puppies " What did they say?"asked Charles " They said no"said Wildstyle " Hang on a second"said Jagapup" There's something in the dog house" Jaga got down on her hands and knees, and crawled into the puppy kennel. To her suprise there was a trapped door inside the dog house. Jagapup opened the trap door, and there was a ladder leading deep down under ground. " Hey, guys"said Jagapup" There's a small trap door in here, and a ladder that leads down underground " " Let's find out what's down there"said Charles " But this door is too small for any of us to fit though" said Rygor " No better someone to go inside a pup house than a pup" barked Wildstyle " We could go inside, we're just the right size" Wildstyle,Chocolate, and Herotay went inside the dog house,and down the latter. The latter went down a long ways, once they got down there they were in for a huge surprise. There were loads and loads and loads of little wolf puppies everywhere! There was only two grown dogs in the group, and they where being held by two of Stella's guards. The dog's ears where flattened, they where whimpering and they both looked really tired. The two gaurds kept on pushing the two dogs close to one another. A new puppy was just born. Those two dogs must be the mother and father of all of these puppies. Those two gaurds where forcing them to make puppies! No wonder they are so tired, it must take so much energy to have so many puppies. After that new puppies were just born, they where put on a convarbelt,a small tiny microchip was put onto them, and each on them went into their cages. " You guys!"said Chocolate " You'll never believe what's going on down there!" " Do tell"said Jessefan " Two of Stella's gaurds are forcing two dogs to have tons and tons of puppies, then all the puppies get a microchip put onto them. We found out that the microchip is a tracking device!"said Wildstyle " Why would they need to track all the puppies?"asked Betty " I have the slightest suspicion that Stella is up to something"said Poli " We know that Stella sells puppies in exchange for treasures.........what if she's using the puppies to steal treasures from the people of Campion City?" " That's a good theroy"said Gabriel " Forcing the dogs to have puppies? Isn't that illegal?"asked Miles " Yeah it is! We need to rescue those two dogs right away!"said Order " Agreed, and there's no one better at rescuing dogs than Stacy. We're going to need her help to save all those pups"said Jaga " How are we going to know which one is Wink?"asked Herotay " I'm not sure, but what I do think is that we should take one of these puppies home in order to test Poli's theroy"said Jagapup " We can take turns watching over it, while the others sleep" " If Stella is doing this all these puppies, imagine what she's doing to poor Lluna."said Order " Oh don't even get me started....."said Soren Then two puppies ran up to the fence, and started barking. " It looks like we've got some volunteers here"said Jessefan smiling One of the puppies jumped over the fence and over to Cassie. It ran around her playfully, yiping loudly. The puppy knocked Cassie down, and licked her face. " Okay,okay! Stop it, get off puppy! I'm happy to see you too"said Cassie They pup obey Cassie's command and got off of her. " That's odd? Has this puppy already been trained?"asked Cassie " I don't think so, usually the owner has to train it"said Soren " Maybe this puppy wants to come home with you Cassie"said Betty " Awww, I'm sorry boy. I wish I could, but nothing could replace Winslow......"said Cassie " YIP YIP!"barked the puppy " Hush pup!"said Cassie " Here puppy, want a tasty dogtreat?"asked Jessefan holding out a dog treat The puppy sniffed at the treat, before taking it out of Jessefan's hand. The puppy chewed up the dog treat. It's eyes widened and the puppy spat it out! " Ewww, that's gross"said Domitron " I don't understand, why did it spit the treat out?"asked Jessefan " Maybe something in it made it's stomach upset?"asked Jake " Or it could be that he just didn't like the taste?"asked Peaceful Kingdom " Not sure,but something seems really odd about that pooch"said Poli " Well, let's take one of these little guys home"said Jaga picking up a puppy, and leaving a emerald That puppy who spat out the treat earlier whimpered, and started to follow the group. " No boy, you need to stay here."said Cassie putting it back in the fence The puppy just leaped over the fence again. Cassie put the puppy back over with it's playmates. Then she took a lead and tied one end to the dog's collar,then the other to the fence post. " There, that should keep you from following us. As bad as I want to take you home with me,I just can't....................it's too soon after Winslow's death. But, don't worry, I'm sure someone will give you a nice, cozy home. Just.............not with me. I'm sorry"said Cassie The group left Stella's puppy kennel, and the puppy made the leap over the fence agian. However, the lead held the pup back, but not for long. The puppy used its teeth to break the lead. It climbed into Jaga's backpack, which she almost left behind. Jagapup ended up coming back for her pack, with the puppy inside it,on it's way to a new home. Jagapup practically sprinted to Stacy's house and rapidly knocked on her door. " Stacy? Stacy? Stacy? Stacy? Stacy?! Stacy?! Stacy?! STACY?!"said Jagapup rapidly knocking on her door " WHAT?!"said Stacy swinging the door open The door crashed into Jaga and she ended up falling down Stacy's steps to her porch. " Ooooo, oh my gosh, I am so sorry"said Stacy helping Jaga up " Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" " It's okay,I'm good"said Jagapup " So did you find Wink?"asked Stacy hopefully " Um,well, we think we may have found him. But Stacy we have a serious dog rescue mission on our hands" " Dog rescue?! Is Wink okay?!"asked Stacy worried " I think so. Chocolate,Herotay and Wildstyle tracked down his scent down to Stella's puppy kennel. You'll never believe what we found!" " Spill the beans"said Stacy " Two of Stella's gaurds are forcing two dogs to have tons and tons of puppies, then all the puppies get a microchip put onto them. We found out that the microchip is a tracking device!"explained Jagapup " WHAT?!"asked Stacy " But forcing animals to have babies is against the law. Do you know what the tracking device is used for?" " Poli thought that Stella may be using the puppies to steal treasures from the people of Campion City"said Jagapup " We bought one in order to test that theroy. You want to come over our place to help keep an eye on this little guy." " Yeah, let me just grab my stuff and I'll meet you the rest of the group over there"said Stacy A few hours later..... Stacy,Jaga, and the rest of the group all had sleeping bags out in the middle of the living room. Miles and Jessefan had built forts out of the couch cushions. " This is gonna be so awesome!"said Order plopping onto the couch " We've got sleeping bags, built pillow forts, food in the kitchen.......hey, actually might as well watch a movie while we're at it. How about the WAT moive ?" " Again? We've watched that moive like a bazillion times,and the writing is horrible"said Domitron " Then why do you guys keep watching it?"asked Stacy " I guess because we like seeing how bad it is"said Peaceful Kingdom " Plus don't you think we're gonna get distracted? We're supposed to be watching the pup to see if it does anything"said Jaga " She has a point"said Gabriel Then they heard a loud crash coming from the kitchen. " What was that?!"asked Jessefan " It couldn't have been the puppy, it's sitting right over there"said Soren " Maybe it could be Cassie, I haven't seen her for a while, in fact I haven't seen her since Stacy first got here"said Rygor " Well let's go investigate then....."said Jagapup getting up The group heads over to the kitchen,and finds that one of the kitchen cabinets was opened. A bag of catfood had been opened and spilled all over the floor. That puppy from earlier was chowwing down on the cat food. " I thought you said you only brought one puppy home"said Stacy " We did, it's that puppy would spat that dog treat out "said Jagapup " It must've climbed into my pack when I left it behind. Geez,he must really want to be with Cassie" " It wouldn't take the dog treat! I've had experience with dogs for a long time and I had NEVER heard of a dog that didn't like dog treats"said Stacy " And WHY is it eating CATFOOD?!" " Isn't that the catfood Cassie used to keep around when Winslow was around?"asked Betty " YIP YIP, WOOF WOOF WOOF!"barked the pup " Puppy,settle down"said Stacy The pup whimpers,sitting down. " Jaga, Chocolate said that only you could understand your pack,before Katt made those collar so we could understand them"said Gabriel " Do you know what the dog is saying?" " I'm not sure, the puppy is so young that his talk sounds gibberish"said Jagapup " Well, I already know what we should name this puppy, Cat, since he sure acts like one"said Betty " Yeah, Cat the dog........"said Jake " Well,at least our other puppy won't be alone with Cat around"said Jaga Cat ran off,out of the kitchen and back into the living room, up the stairs and into Cassie's bedroom. Cassie was getting ready for bed. " Yip!"barked Cat Cassie turned around, suprised to see Cat back to to play. " You not again?"said Cassie smiling " How did you get here?" " Arff Arff"barked Cat " I told you, it's too soon for me to get another pet.................not after what happened with my poor sweet Winslow"said Cassie sadly Cat whimpers while rubbing its side against Cassie. Cassie stepped into her closet to change into her pjs. Cat climbed up Winslow's old cat scratching post,and even starting batting the little bell,and playing with Winslow's old mouse toy. The cat like dog caught sight of a picture of Cassie and Winslow on Cassie's dresser. When Cassie stepped out of the closet,now having her pjs on,looking down at Cat who had the picture of Cassie and Winslow in his mouth. Cat dropped the frame at Cassie's feet. " Woof"barked Cat " That's Winslow.................Now, I bet you've already met my friends,yeah? I don't want to be out there with them right now.............I don't want Stacy to see me"said Cassie Cat coocks his head. " Why? .............it's because of my past........I've done something that I'm not proud of..............."said Cassie " I-I killed people...." Cat whimpers,flattening his ears. " The rest of my friends have forgiven me,but Stacy.............I don't know yet"said Cassie sadly " I don't want for her to be rubbing the topic of my past right into my face" Then Cat hops up onto Cassie's bed. " Heh,Winslow and I used to sleep together"said Cassie climbing into bed " You know, in fact.......Before Winslow would get a shot at the vet when he was just a little kitten ,and the vet would make me stand outside, I'd sing this song called I'll be there. No matter where I'd be, I'll always be there for him,even when we where apart. Since then I'd sing it when we'd missed one another, and even now when he's in spirit. " Arff!"barked Cat,wagging his tail " Are you asking me to sing the song now?"asked Cassie smiling " Arff Arff!"barked Cat turning around in circles " Alright,fine"said Cassie sitting down on the bed Cat perked up his ears, listening to Cassie singing the song she used to sing to her beloved cat. -------------------------------------------- ( https://youtu.be/EczgsVPiqWo ) In the light that falls at moonrise In the rhythm of the rain In the miracle of ordinary days In the hush of night I will be in the whispers of lover Everywhere, you will find me there In the rustle of a curtain In the bustle of the world In a thousand little unexpected ways When you lift your gaze I will be like the shimmer of one small star Out there, shining everywhere I will be there beside you through the lonely nights that fall So close your eyes, remember my embrace I will be there like mercy, I will find you through it all This do I swear, I will be there In a language never spoken Live the promises we've made In the endless love that owned me heart and soul In the certainty I will always be true and as near As my next prayer, you will find me there In the echo of the ocean In the haunting of the wind In mysterious extraordinary ways Through the darkest sky I will be like the shimmer of one small star Out there, shining everywhere I will be there beside you through the lonely nights that fall So close your eyes, remember my embrace I will be there like freedom; I will find you through it all This do I swear, I will be there In the harbor quarter In the stone and mortar In the star that we both share In the sound of laughter Now and ever after Look for me, I will be there I will be there beside you through the lonely nights that fall So close your eyes,Remember my embrace I will be there, Remember my embrace We'll be there like justice; I will find you through it all This do I swear, I will be there This do I swear, I will be there This do I swear, I will be there Category:Blog posts